


be more chill (AU)

by funa_03



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Be More Chill au, F/F, Like, hella gay, the waking dead game, twdg - Freeform, twdg characters as bmc characters, very gay, vi is v gay, vi takes some japan drugs oops, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funa_03/pseuds/funa_03
Summary: A Be More Chill AU that we created on my discord server, so the events of Be More Chill with TWDG characters.Violet Adlon is a high school student, fitting into the stereotypical ''loser'' category. Socially awkward, stressed and always nervous - especially around her crush - all she wants is to be more chill. So when her classmate, and bully, introduces her the Squip, she is almost sure she is being scammed.But, she takes her chances.





	be more chill (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU my discord friends and I came up with ( @lauren_reprise ;D )
> 
> This was really fun to write so I'm planning on doing more songs in the future.
> 
> Cast list!  
Jeremy: Violet  
Michael: Louis  
Christine: Clementine  
Rich: Gabe  
Jenna: Sophie  
Brooke: Minnie  
Chloe: Brody  
Jake: Marlon  
Squip: Lilly (in general, don't know yet how much of Lilly's character-appearance this Squip will have. We'll see)

"C'mon! Go, go! Fuck!"

It seemed that trying to enjoy her last hour of freedom resulted in a lot of frustration and staring at the little circle in the middle of the screen, taunting her, the apparently low network connection stopping her from watching the forbidden video. Or maybe it's just the God she doesn't believe in telling her to just get to school. Either way, she was freaking out. Which is actually normal for the girl, so normal that if she didn't feel super strange then she'd be very concerned; freaking out was her thing.

"Good morning, Violet!'' Time to hit the road.

Pulling herself out of bed, she dragged her feet downstairs by some miracle before being greeted with a very unpleasant, but unfortunately normal, sight.

"Mom! Seriously, again? Have you never heard of pants?"

"We're all ladies in this house, Violet! Who cares? Besides, you're a lesbian, right? Why do you care?"

Violet cringed, possibly more than she does when her mind is replaying all the awkward things she did 5 years ago at 2 in the morning. "Mum, that's really fuckin' gross."

Her mother just winked.

"Just, please have some clothes on before I get back, okay?" With her appetite suddenly gone, she left the house without another word.

Now came the ultimate decision. Bus or walk? She weighed the pros and cons. Taking the bus would mean she'd get to school faster, and she won't be so tired, but a junior on the bus? She'd be killed. Walking, however, would spare her the embarrassment but her body would leak with sweat and by the time she'd arrive at school, people would have to stand at a 10 feet radius in order to avoid her stench.

Bus, it is. 

She managed to avoid any confrontation on the bus, finding a seat in the back, and blaring the newest playlist her best friend made for her.

If there was one good thing about Violet, it was that she was a good listener. Hearing things, picking out the good parts. And due to her having basically no friends, and her quietness, people weren't afraid to speak around her. Well, 'speak' isn't really the right word. It's more like gossip and shit-talk. That meant she was always up to date on the school's gossip. Not that she cared for it, or had anyone to share it with.

"So, Sophie Leigh said that Sarah told Marlon: "I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool","

Violet arrived at her locker but froze when she saw 3 girls standing in front of it. Brody, Minerva and Sophie. Fuck.

"And then she lost at pool. Deliberately," Brody continued.

"That's so awesome," Minerva said.

"Minnie!" Brody scolded. Violet looked around, doing anything to avoid staring at the girls.

"I-I mean, slutty,"

"And then Sarah was all like," Sophie began but the loud sound of metal hitting metal reverberated through the hallway, halting Sophie's words.

"I'm telling the story, Sophie!" As she turned, her eyes locked with Violet's, finally noticing her presence. "Oh my God, the Dyke's, like, totally getting off on that, ugh." Brody walked away, the other two quickly following. But, of course, they pushed passed Violet. Directly into another body.

"Hey, don't touch me, tall ass!" Great. Gabe Garcia. One of the school's biggest jerks. His favourite activity? Picking on Violet. Luckily, before either of them could say anything else, he noticed his friend: Marlon. "Heyy! Marly C! So, what happened with Sarah?"

Violet rushed to her locker, sorting her things out, secretly listening onto the conversation.

"Oh, dude. I really shouldn't say," Marlon started, Gabe giving a noise of protest. "Let's just say, it's good I suck at pool."

Okay. Ew.

Violet walked down the hall. If there was one thing she learnt, it's to never make eye contact. Look anywhere but someone's eyes if you don't want any trouble. Looking down, looking to the left, to the right and then forward again, face aimed downwards but eyes ahead. Ah, there was something she could focus on. A piece of paper, or a poster of some kind. As she got closer, she realised what is was. A sign up sheet for the school play. Or, rather, for being called gay. Or in Violet's case, being called lame and talentless. Violet wouldn't stoop that low, and, besides, that was the last thing she needed right now.

She took a left turn, and Violet's eyes fell on her.

Clementine.

Clementine Everett, aka, Violet's crush of 3 years.

Violet just stood there staring, again. _Fuck, Clementine's so pretty. Clementine's so nice, and her hair looks so fluffy. Clementine is radiant today. Clementine's eyes are glittering. Clementine's smile is so bright. Clementine, Clementine, Clemen-_

"I'm sorry?" the girl said, a confused but friendly expression etched on her face. Broken out of her thoughts, Violet imitated the expression, confused as to why someone as pretty as Clementine was talking to her. ''I thought you said something?''

"Oh- I... Uhm, no, nothing. I, uhm, I gotta go!'' Violet ran off, face resembling a tomato.

_ Real fuckin' smooth, Violet._

Violet sighed. Yup. She was going to die a virgin, alone. She guessed she needed to start accepting that now.

It wasn't like Violet wanted every single girl to start liking her, instead of calling her a freak or a nerd behind her back, calling her beautiful and friendly. No. She just wanted a girl. Just someone to call her own. Someone to show her shitty drawings to. Someone to share music playlists with. Preferably a someone with curly brown hair and golden eyes and the name Clementine, but Violet will most likely take anything at this point.

Being honest, she just wanted to survive high school. Just to survive.

"Louis!"

"Eyyyyy, Violet! How's it hanging?" Before she could reply, Louis carried on. "I'm feeling great! My lunch is awesome; sushi - negimaki - and a damn slushie! And guess what? The girl at Seven Eleven gave me a gen-e-rous pour!" Louis dragged out the last couple of words to show his enthusiasm. Drama queen. There was only one reason there could be for his cheery attitude.

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?"

"Damn right! But the songs about to end," his words fell silent for a couple of moments, stupid dancing in their stead. Eventally, his head bopping came to an end, his dreads coming to a still, "aaand that was the end! So, you look like shit. What's wrong?"

Violet sighed. "I wrote Clementine a letter telling her how I feel. Made it super pretty. Added stickers and doodled and even a pressed flower!"

Louis beamed: "Progress!"

Violet's mouth thinned to a line, and found her boots very interesting. "Totally. Cuz, I definitely didn't tear it up and flush it down a toilet."

Louis groaned, receiving a grumbled "still progress!" from Violet, crossing her arms.

"You know what? It's fine! I saw on Discovery this morning that humanity has stopped evolving!" He spoke with his hands, almost hitting a passing girl as he threw his arms out. Violet gave her an apologetic look.

"That's, uhm, good?"

Noticing her confusion, Louis explained. "Evolution is "Survival of the Fittest", right? Right. But now, because of technology, we don't have to be strong to survive anymore! You know what that means?" Violet shook her head. "It means, sweet Violet, that there has been no better time to be a loser!" He dragged out the last word in an enthusiastic manner, perhaps trying to console Violet._ He's way too energetic right now, what the fuck._ He placed a hand on Violet's shoulder, "own it, Vi!"

She shrugged his hand off, looking around her. Her eyes locked on a particular sight. Louis continued his speech, not noticing Violet's line of sight. "Why be cool when you can be-" Violet finished off for him: "signing up for the play!"

Confusion overtook his features. "I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement but-'' Violet cut him of again, grabbing his shoulder and gesturing to the sign-up sheet. "Look who's signing up for the play!"

Louis hummed, a smirk covering his lips.

"Clementine," the two said at the same time. They stared for a while, until Clementine left, before Louis gave Violet a shove towards the sheet. She felt unreal. She found herself moving, noticing her boots moving towards the sheet. She held her breath. She had no care in the world at that moment; she didn't care if anyone thought she was lame. It was as if she was possessed. She didn't feel like herself. If Clementine signed, she will too. Soon enough, Violet's name was on the paper.

"Pffft, would you look at that! The Dyke just signed for the play!"

Just like that, the carefree demon had left her body. And she suddenly felt as if she made a contract with the Devil. She spun, meeting with a group of students laughing at her. She looked them over quickly, surprisingly finding Minerva off to the side, a sympathetic look on her face. Violet shook her head. _Why would Minerva feel sorry for me?_ She showed the group her best friend - her middle finger - before walking away.

Violet would never be the cool kid. The story will never be about her. Out of everyone at school, who would be interested in her life? If only she was just able to be cool, and chill.

If this was an apocalypse, she'd know how to survive. The hours upon hours of playing Apocalypse of Damned with Louis, and watching zombie movies, taught her enough. She wouldn't need tips. She'd be the one giving tips. Everyone would come to her, begging her for advice, suddenly becoming her friend. And she would help them, because she wouldn't stoop that low.

But, unfortunately, the zombie-army is yet to descend, so instead, she's going to try her best to pass her current test and survive these high school years.

If only there was someone to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, I certainly liked writing it!!
> 
> A little note about a different story of mine:  
I will and am writing a continuation of The Statue, and now that I'm home, I can edit the first chapter properly. The second chapter should be out soon!
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment or anything! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated


End file.
